


My Darling, My Love

by rox_fanfics



Series: The Earth and His Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortal Steve Rogers, Immortality, M/M, Nature, Nature Magic, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Read by the Author, Romantic Fluff, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spirits, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, Water Spirit, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky loves him so much, nature spirits, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: There was a lake not too far from their home, and Steve liked to go there when he needed to take time to deal with the earth, with being who he was. Bucky understood, and would give him a kiss before returning to whatever he had been doing as Steve walked out of the house and towards the water.He would sit there for hours sometimes, feeling the earth and healing its wounds. The clearing would go silent as he sat there, as even the birds knew better than to distract him while he worked.Unfortunately, humans did not.~The Sequel to my story 'The Rise and Fall of Empires' where Steve and Bucky are finally together and happy, but who knows how long that will last.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Earth and His Soldier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029240
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEE I hope you guys like this!! I'm not the greatest smut writer, but it felt appropriate in this situation so enjoy.

The house was small, constructed with sturdy wood that Steve had grown into the desired result. There were leaves everywhere, growing along the walls and on the furniture which Steve had also grown. 

When he had started to build the house, Steve had constantly looked to Bucky, making sure that he was happy with whatever Steve was doing. Bucky didn’t say much, but Steve saw the small smiles he let out when he saw the soft bed Steve had spent an hour making perfect, or when he saw the kitchen Steve had stocked with all the food he had known Bucky to enjoy. 

“If there is anything you wish to change, please tell me, my darling,” Steve said, reaching up and cupping Bucky’s face gently, “If anything here does not please you, then I will change it in a heartbeat,”

Bucky gave him a smile, “As long as you’re here, it’s perfect,”

Steve felt his heart melt at the words, his eyes beginning to glow with emotion as he smiled wider, his whole body feeling warm. 

“I love you, my beautiful flower. If there is anything you desire, simply say it and it shall be yours,” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him down into a soft kiss. Steve was about to pull away, but it seemed that Bucky had different ideas. 

He held Steve around the waist, pulling him impossibly closer and kissing him harder, the softness from earlier gone in an instant. 

“Can I touch you?” Bucky asked quietly as he pulled back slightly, staring into Steve’s bright blue eyes. 

“Yes,” Steve breathed out, kissing him again, “Always, my love,”

Bucky let out a soft happy noise, causing Steve to smile into the kiss, his hands threading through Bucky’s long hair and holding his head where it was so that they were locked together at the mouth. 

“Bedroom,” Bucky whispered, and Steve nodded, pulling him down into the energy of the earth until they were both laying on their bed, Steve on his back and Bucky hovering above him. 

“Fuck, I love your magic,” Bucky whispered, attacking Steve’s mouth with double the passion, pulling soft moans and whimpers out of Steve as he trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. Steve fells his body relax and fall into a state of complete bliss as Bucky marks him and worships his body like he’s done so many times before. 

Steve vanished his clothing, then looking to Bucky who nodded and did the same for him. 

They stayed still for a moment, Steve simply staring at Bucky’s body before sitting up and running a hand over the hard muscles there. 

“Beautiful,” Steve whispered, kissing Bucky again and using his hands to touch every part of the man that he could physically reach. 

“That’s my line,” Bucky said with a smirk, pushing Steve back and kissing down his chest, leaving red marks where his mouth had been. Steve knew that he could heal the marks in an instant, but he wanted to keep anything Bucky gave him, including the physical marks on his skin. 

“Please,” Steve almost whimpered as Bucky wrapped his warm mouth over Steve’s sensitive nipple, sucking and biting at it until Steve was a writhing mess on the soft bed. He felt his power losing control, his whole being begging to encompass the man in front of him and wrap him in its magic. 

“You’ve looked after me for so long, doll,” Bucky said, pulling away from Steve’s chest and looking into his eyes, “Let me return the favour now,”

Steve let out a loud moan as Bucky started sucking at his other nipple, his hands mapping out Steve’s torso like he was an exquisite piece of art that needed to be properly handled. 

“You have no idea how happy you make me,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve again and holding him close before making his way down Steve’s body, now turning his attention to Steve’s cock which had been aching for attention while Bucky was otherwise occupied. 

Bucky looked up at Steve, their eyes meeting, and he saw the deep longing and lust in his gaze. 

Steve’s eyes glowed as Bucky wrapped his mouth around the tip of his already achingly hard cock, the wood walls around them blooming beautiful flowers in every colour. Steve tangled his hands in Bucky’s hair, letting out obscene moans and whimpers as Bucky took Steve’s length in his mouth, his nose pressing against the smooth skin of Steve’s pelvis. 

“You are radiant, my love,” Steve gasped as Bucky bobbed his head, his eyes opening to look into Steve’s glowing ones. Bucky pulled off almost completely before plunging back down, swirling his tongue around Steve’s length. Steve tangled his hands in Bucky’s hair, not holding him there but willing him to continue, “Please, don’t stop, I’m going to come, Bucky- fuck,” Steve spilt into Bucky’s mouth with a yell, watching in complete bliss and amazement as Bucky swallowed him down and pulled off with an obscene pop. 

Bucky didn’t have a lot of his memories from before he met Steve, but he was sure that he had given blowjobs before. However, Steve was different somehow. He didn’t taste like a normal human. Steve was all earth and nature, he tasted like berries and exquisite teas Bucky had never had the pleasure of tasting, though nothing would ever compare to Steve. 

“You’re delicious,” Bucky muttered, moving up to kiss Steve again who let out a small groan as he felt Bucky’s tongue in his mouth, the taste of himself on the other man’s lips. 

“I can’t believe I get to be with you,” Steve whispered, pulling himself up and clinging to Bucky’s muscled torso, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist and reaching down to grasp his lover’s cock. 

“Please, my darling, make love to me,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear, lighting up as he heard the slight appreciative noise escape his lover’s throat. 

“With pleasure,” Bucky said, pushing Steve onto the bed, crashing their lips together and groaning as Steve’s warmth covered him completely, his magic and energy filling all the space around them. 

He raised an eyebrow as he saw that Steve’s length was hard again, and Bucky made a note to try and figure out how many times it would take before Steve wouldn’t be able to get it up anymore. Bucky wasn’t a normal human either, but he knew that Steve was far more powerful and much stronger than him, despite his slight appearance. 

He loved it. 

Bucky reached down with his flesh hand, teasing Steve’s hole as he continued to kiss him like a dying man. 

“Do you have slick?” Bucky asked, and Steve shook his head. 

“Don’t need it, I can get myself wet with a single thought. I’m not human, my dear, even though I take the form of one,” Steve said, his irises glowing brightly through his lidded eyes. 

Bucky swore under his breath, feeling Steve’s hole suddenly slick up, the rim of muscle relaxing and giving Bucky all the permission he needed before he slid his finger into Steve’s tight and wet heat, the smaller man below him letting out a loud groan and digging his fingers into Bucky’s back. 

“Beautiful,” Bucky whispered, kissing down Steve’s neck and letting Steve’s body get used to his finger. 

“More,” Steve gasped, clinging to Bucky’s shoulders, “More, Bucky, please, my love- oh!” his string of speech was cut off as Bucky worked in another finger, scissoring them and trying to find the spot he knew would drive Steve wild. 

Finally, his fingers brushed against the spot. He wasn’t sure if it was a prostate, exactly, because Steve wasn’t human, but he knew that Steve’s reaction was a good thing. The man let out a high pitched whimper, arching his back off of the bed and swearing in a language Bucky didn’t recognise. 

“There it is,” Bucky said, leaning down to kiss Steve again, drinking him in like a man dying of thirst, “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, doll,” he said, twisting his fingers so that they hit the spot again, making Steve let out an obscene moan. 

After another minute, Bucky added a third finger, his digits surrounded by such tight warmth that Bucky desperately wanted to sink into. 

“Do you need one more?” Bucky asked, and Steve shook his head. 

“I don’t need any preparation, my love, but I enjoy the act,” Steve said with a smile that Bucky could have sworn was more beautiful than all the stars in the sky. 

“Good to know,” Bucky said with a grin, pulling his fingers out and relishing the small whine Steve let out as his hole was now empty, giving Bucky a perfect view of the slick trickling out. 

Without thinking, he bent down to taste it. 

Human men did not have any self-lubricating functions, that was a fact, but Bucky knew that even if they did, he would never taste anything as good as Steve for the rest of his life. He heard Steve’s breathy pants as he ran his tongue over Steve’s hole, licking at the ring of muscle before breaching it, eating Steve out like he was the best meal he had ever tasted. 

“Bucky! Please, Bucky, it feels so good, my darling,” Steve was stammering out half-formed phrases, his face turned into the pillows as his entire torso flushed beautifully while Bucky worshipped his body. 

Bucky sucked and nipped at Steve’s rim, relishing the sweet noises that Steve let out as Bucky fucked him with his tongue, drool and slick dripping down his chin, but he couldn’t care less. Steve tasted incredible, and he didn’t think he would ever get enough. 

He pulled his face away from Steve’s hole when his jaw started to hurt a little, his eyes focused on Steve’s face which was full of bliss, “Did you wait for me for all those years?” Bucky asked, softly biting into the soft flesh of Steve’s inner thigh and taking in his sharp gasp, “Did you know that no one would ever be able to make you feel as good as I do?”

“Yes!” Steve gasped, throwing his head back. Their room was completely covered in plant life now, Steve’s eyes glowing like the sun as plants and flowers bloomed all around them, covering the room, “I’ve never loved anyone since you, not since I met you, I’ll always wait for you, my darling,” Steve’s hair was dotted with small flowers, almost like they were growing out of his head, and Bucky knew that he would have to admire them later. 

“Are you ready for my cock?” Bucky asked, receiving an affirmative whine rather than words which made him grin. 

He manoeuvred his body so that he was now hovering over Steve, the head of his cock brushing against Steve’s wet hole. 

“You drive me wild,” Bucky whispered as Steve let out another wanting moan, “And I’m gonna’ show you just how wild you make me, how beautiful you are,”

Steve’s eyes were blindingly bright now, the whole room around them covered in what looked like a small forest of the most beautiful and exotic plants from around the world. Bucky didn’t focus on any of that, however, because he chose that moment to finally slide into Steve. 

He let out a curse as he only buried the head of his cock into Steve, feeling how tight and hot he was, wanting to keep Steve wrapped around him forever. Steve let out a groan, throwing his head back like he was baring his neck to Bucky. 

He didn’t want to hurt Steve, even though Steve had said that he didn’t need prep, so he made sure he moved slowly, trying to keep control and not just slam his hips into Steve’s tight and greedy hole, almost losing his resolve when Steve clenched around him. 

“Bucky! Please, fuck me, make love to me, make me yours,” Steve panted out, gripping Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him down to kiss him again. Bucky pulled back enough to see the completely blissed-out expression on Steve’s face, and found that he could never deny Steve anything when he looked like that, so he thrust forward, finally buried to the hilt in Steve’s body. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky’s breath was coming in pants now, his body bent over Steve’s as he leaned down and kissed Steve’s lips, swallowing the moan Steve let out as Bucky pulled back a little, then thrust back in, small gasps escaping Steve’s tantalisingly pink lips. 

“You look like a fuckin’ dream, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured as he continued to move, his hips moving rhythmically and trying his best to catch all the gasps and moans Steve let out. 

“Right there!” Steve yelped as Bucky thrust again, making the brunette grin a little as he aimed for the same spot, making Steve’s eyes roll back a little, though they were still glowing brighter than the sun. 

Bucky hadn’t known love or pleasure for decades, every touch he had felt in the past seventy years was either to inflict pain or to make himself feel it. He had never felt anything but pleasure and love from Steve, from the moment they met. Steve was sunlight and earth and laughter, and Bucky loved him more than he could say. 

“So beautiful,” Bucky said as he watched Steve’s hair move in an invisible wind, something that only happened when his emotions were on the extreme sides of their spectrums. To know that he could make someone as amazing as Steve fell so good was a feeling that Bucky would never get used to, no matter how long he lived. 

“I love you,” Bucky said, kissing Steve again and trying to pour all his emotions into the kiss, not wanting Steve to think that he was doing this because he felt obligated or he was just in the mood. Bucky wanted this because he wanted Steve, in any way he could get him. 

“I love you too, forever and always,” Steve whispered, more beautiful moans escaping his mouth as Bucky started fucking into him faster, wanted to see Steve come udon under him. 

Bucky was more occupied with chasing Steve’s release than his own. He didn’t care if he came, as long as Steve got the pleasure he deserved, Bucky would be content. 

“Come for me,” Bucky whispered, biting Steve’s earlobe and then licking over the spot, hearing the loud gasp and moan as he did so. Their whole room was filled with light from Steve’s eyes, and the walls were more leaves and flowers than wood, Steve’s powers going crazy from the obviously uncontrolled lust and love he was feeling. 

“Bucky! Oh, Buck, please, my love- Ah!” Steve’s words were cut off with a silent scream as he came for a second time, his cum painting his abdomen. 

That was it for Bucky. 

His thrusts stuttered as he felt his orgasm wash over him, seeing nothing but white light and feeling nothing but Steve all over him. As he spilt into Steve, he felt the other man clench around him, almost like he was milking him as he shot his load. 

Bucky let out a sigh as he laid next to Steve, waiting for his body to come down from its post-orgasm high. “You’re so beautiful,” Bucky whispered, tracing the lines of Steve’s face as the other man also caught his breath, though he probably didn’t need to breathe, when Bucky through about it. 

Steve turned his face to look at him, Bucky was still inside of him, but soft now, “I love you so much, more than you could ever know, and that was…” Steve looked at the ceiling, a small smile on his face, “That was incredible,”

“You’re gonna’ give a guy a big head, talkin’ like that,” Bucky said, finally slipping out of Steve and feeling his mouth go dry as he saw a small trickle of cum leak out of him, mixed with Steve’s slick, “Fuck, you’re somethin’ else, Stevie,” 

Steve let out a small laugh, moving closer to Bucky and kissing him slowly, both of them more relaxed than they had been in years. 

“We should probably get cleaned up-”

“Not a problem,” Steve assured him, flicking his wrist. The next second, the sheets on the bed were cleaner than they had been before they started.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your magic?” Bucky asked, earning a laugh from Steve who simply leaned in and gave him another kiss, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulling him closer. 

They were safe and happy, and Bucky had never felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life. I read every comment and I love hearing what people think of my writing :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistency who???? I don't know her. Let me be a piece of trash in peace.

There was a lake not too far from their home, and Steve liked to go there when he needed to take time to deal with the earth, with being who he was. Bucky understood, and would give him a kiss before returning to whatever he had been doing as Steve walked out of the house and towards the water. 

He would sit there for hours sometimes, feeling the earth and healing its wounds. The clearing would go silent as he sat there, as even the birds knew better than to distract him while he worked. 

Unfortunately, humans did not. 

Heavy footfalls about a hundred meters away made Steve snap his eyes open. They weren’t Bucky’s footsteps, he was light of his feet despite his size, and it wasn’t an animal. No, this some people who weren’t supposed to be here. 

Getting up, Steve felt his eyes glow, not yet knowing if the person was a friend or a pest. Steve didn’t have any human friends who were alive, so he highly doubted he would like whoever he saw. 

He let the energy of the earth carry him until he was standing in front of the people who had disturbed his peace, his eyes blindingly bright as the animals in the forest around him scattered, terrified of his power. 

The men were dressed in heavy black combat uniforms, similar to modern military types that Steve had seen in the desert he had visited around five years ago. 

“Come any closer and I will not let you live,” Steve said, his voice booming and making the men freeze in their tracks. They pointed their weapons at Steve, but he ignored them. 

“Stand down, he’s who we’re looking for,” a voice said, and Steve recognised it immediately. 

“You!” Steve hissed as he saw the man with the eyepatch, feeling the earth rumble beneath his feet as his eyes glowed brighter. He called upon all of the power around him. He would rather let the earth die than allow that man near Bucky. 

“Me,” The man said, and Steve had to stop himself from killing him right there. Usually, Steve didn’t care about disrespectful mortals, they had their own minds, and Steve couldn’t control them, but this man made him  _ angry _ . 

The man didn’t move, and Steve got the feeling that he was waiting for Steve to make the first move, but that was a mistake. 

With a flick of his wrist, all of the men were buried up to their necks in the dirt beneath them, their eyes lighting up in panic as Steve kept his gaze trained on the one man he saw as the biggest threat to his beloved. 

“State your reason for this intrusion,” Steve commanded, his voice making the leaves shake and all the animals around him fled in fear, but he didn’t care. 

“First, you tell us what you are,” the man demanded, glaring at Steve who wanted to laugh. The man was buried in Steve’s earth, surrounded by his life and power, even his weapons were Steve’s to control. Was he really in a place to be making demands? 

“What I am is none of your business unless I say it is,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes, quickly checking to make sure that Bucky was still in their home and safe, “I can control the world, read your deepest desires. You’re only alive because I let you live,”

Instead of the fear or submission Steve usually got, the man looked undeterred, still buried in earth. Steve raised an eyebrow, “Don’t believe me?” he slowly made a fist with his hand and the earth around the man closed round him, making it impossible to move even the slightest as Steve continued to close his fist, the earth now constricting the man’s body completely. 

“You are nothing to me,” Steve says with his bright eyes turning into a blazing light too bright to look at, “If you, or anyone you know, ever comes to this place, I will make sure you are begging for death by the time I’m done with you. Death is much more merciful than my wrath.

“I am the Earth,” Steve said, stepping closer and standing over the man, “I am the entire spirit of this planet, and I can control everything around me. You threatened the man I love, you wanted to hurt him, and I will not let that happen. The men who hurt him suffocated under tons of solid rock for hours until I let them die,”

Steve knew that he needed to control himself, control his power, but the mere thought of this mortal man trying to harm Bucky after all he had been through was enough to make him lose control. 

“You. Will. Never. Return.” Steve said, his voice making the trees shake as he felt the whole earth rumbling under him, his power begging to kill anyone who wanted to hurt his love. 

Before the men could respond, Steve flicked a finger, sending all of them flying out of the earth, flying back the direction they had come. Most of the men scrambled to run away once they had hit the ground, and those who didn’t take one look at Steve’s eyes before quickly following their team. 

With a small sigh, Steve turned back towards the pond, needing to focus and collect his energy, to control it, feeling a little rattled after his encounter with the armed men. 

How had they found them so quickly? Steve had chosen a spot that he was sure was nearly impenetrable geographically, with winding valleys, steep hills, and thick trees that no vehicle could twist through. 

Steve touched the water and smiled a little as a small fish came up to nibble his finger experimentally, its instincts to  _ get away _ not reacting to Steve. Animals never ran from him unless he was angry, they knew they were not in any danger with him. It wasn’t a conscious choice on their part, but some deep part of their mind knew that Steve wasn’t going to hurt them. 

He had been slowly building up the same connection with Bucky, making sure that he was constantly on his mind, radiating his presence to the whole forest like a broadcast to all living things.  _ This is my beloved, he is mine and he will not hurt you _ . 

After another hour of sitting by the lake, Steve got up, sending a silent farewell to the life around him before he made his way back to the house. As he got closer, he smiled, feeling Bucky’s footsteps on the wood floor, his stride light and soundless. 

Steve opened the door, smiling as he saw Bucky looking through the books on the shelves, his hair tied back in a bun and his body covered in the softest fabric Steve could find in the whole world. 

“Salve, amica mea,” Steve muttered in Latin, the dead language feeling comforting and familiar on his tongue. Bucky turned around, and Steve felt his whole heart melt as he took in the content face of his beloved as he walked up to Steve. 

“привет мой цветок,” Bucky said, and Steve let out a small gasp as he heard the nickname. 

“You flower?”

Bucky blushed a little, “Well, you’re beautiful, like a flower, and you tend to make flowers when you’re happy,” Bucky stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and giving him a quick kiss. 

Steve’s whole body filled with warmth as Bucky held him. Bucky felt safe enough to call Steve sweet names, to give him hugs and kisses without explicit invitation, and Steve couldn’t have been happier. 

He hated ruining it. 

“Something happened while I was out today,” Steve said, looking down and feeling his face turn into one of annoyance as he recounted the events. 

“What happened, doll?”

“Someone came by,” he said, looking into Bucky’s eyes and seeing the slight flash of panic there, “I made them leave, don’t worry, but I don’t know how they found us. This place is one of the safest on the earth, virtually impenetrable by land or by air, not enough space to land anything,”

Steve’s mind was working hard as he tried to think about how this could have happened, when a whirring outside made his head snap up, his eyes glowing as he threw open the door and felt the ground shake beneath him. 

He walked out onto the grass and looked around to see the source of the noise, his hair moving in invisible wind as he felt harsh metal land close to him. 

“About the whole tracking thing,” Tony said through his metal suit, “I think I know how it’s happening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will love you forever if you validate me because I have ~issues with authority~ and I crave praise
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr: rox-fanfics


End file.
